The present invention relates to an X-ray image radiographing system.
Recently, a tendency to digitize the X-ray image information of patients generated in the hospitals, and by storing and transmitting it, to enhance the efficiency and the speed of diagnosis, is increasing. Accordingly, also in a field of the direct radiographing, the X-ray image radiographing apparatus to output the digital data comes to be used often instead of the conventional screen/film system.
The X-ray image radiographing apparatus to output the digital data can be classified to the X-ray image radiographing apparatus using the solid-state plane detector and the X-ray image radiographing apparatus using the stimulative fluorescent substance (stimulable phosphor plate), according to the kind of the detecting means of X-ray.
In the X-ray image radiographing apparatus using the solid-state plane detector, the solid-state plane detector in which the solid-state image pick-up element, commonly called flat panel detector (FPD), is two-dimensionally arranged, is representative. In the FPD, there is a direct type FPD in which, by using a photoconductive material such as a-Se in which the electron and the electric charge of positive hole are generated by the X-ray energy, as a detecting means, the X-ray energy is directly converted into the electric charge, and the electric charge is read out as an electric signal by the reading-out element (reading-out means) such as a TFT two-dimensionally arranged in a fine area unit.
Further, an indirect type FPD in which the X-ray energy is converted into the light by a scintillator, or the like, and the converted light is converted into the electric charge by the photoelectric conversion element such as a-Si two-dimensionally arranged in a fine area unit, and the electric charge is read out as the electric signal by the reading-out element (reading-out means) such as a TFT two-dimensionally arranged in a fine area unit, which is the same as the photoelectric conversion element, is also widely known.
Further, in the present invention, an image division type FPD in which the X-ray energy is converted into the light by the scintillator, or the like, and the converted light is received by a large number of CCD or CMOS sensors which are arranged grid-like on the same plane, through a converging body such as a lens or optical fiber, and in the inside of the CCD or CMOS sensor, via photoelectric conversion, and electronxc2x7voltage conversion, it is read out as an electric signal, is also defined as one of solid state plane detectors.
On the one hand, the X-ray image radiographing apparatus using the stimulative fluorescent substance is normally called the computed radiography (CR). In the apparatus, a part of the X-ray energy transmitted through the subject is detected by a sheet-like detecting means called the stimulative fluorescent substance, and simultaneously, the detected energy is accumulated once inside the stimulative fluorescent substance. When the energy accumulated inside the stimulative fluorescent substance is excited by a predetermined wavelength of laser light, it can be taken out as the stimulation light. This stimulation light can be taken out as an electric signal by using the photoelectric conversion element such as a photo-multiplier, or the like.
Generally, the digital X-ray image radiographing apparatus forms an X-ray image radiographing system in which an X-ray image output apparatus 1, control apparatus 2, X-ray generation control apparatus 3, and X-ray tube 4 are main components, as shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3.
Such the X-ray image radiographing system is largely classified into the exclusive-use type. X-ray image radiographing system shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and the cassette correspondent type X-ray image radiographing system shown in FIG. 3.
In the exclusive-use type X-ray image radiographing system, because a detecting means for detecting the X-ray (detector section) is fixed or housed in the inside of the radiographing apparatus, the operator can not simply carry the detecting means. As the detecting means, any one of a solid state plane detector and stimulative fluorescent substance can be used.
On the one hand, in the cassette correspondent type X-ray image radiographing system, the X-ray detecting means is housed in a portable thin box-like case called cassette, and the operator can easily carry the X-ray detecting means together with the cassette. As the detecting means, any one of a solid state plane detector and stimulative fluorescent substance can be used.
FIG. 3 is a view showing the cassette correspondent type X-ray image radiographing system, in which the stimulative fluorescent substance is used for the X-ray detecting means. The cassette correspondent type X-ray image radiographing system using the stimulative fluorescent substance is characterized by a portable cassette 6 in which a detecting means 100 for detecting the X-ray 5, that is, the stimulative fluorescent substance plate is housed, and the X-ray image output apparatus 1 to read the X-ray image information accumulated in the stimulative fluorescent substance. In the present invention, a kind of the X-ray image output apparatus 1 used in the cassette correspondent type X-ray image radiographing system is defined as the cassette correspondent type X-ray image output apparatus.
The exclusive-use type X-ray image radiographing system is further classified into a stand alone type X-ray image radiographing system as shown in FIG. 1, and a lying type X-ray image radiographing system as shown in FIG. 2.
The stand alone type X-ray image radiographing system is characterized by an elevator stand 60 and an X-ray image output apparatus 1, as shown in FIG. 1, and is a system in which the subject 50 is radiographed in an erecting condition. Because the X-ray image output apparatus 1 is structured such that it can be moved up and down, the position of the X-ray image output apparatus 1 can be adjusted in the vertical direction corresponding to a height of the subject 50. In the present invention, as a kind of the X-ray image output apparatus 1 used in the stand alone type X-ray image radiographing system, the stand alone type X-ray image output apparatus is defined.
On the one hand, the lying type X-ray image radiographing system is characterized by a plate-like member 70, bed 80, and X-ray image output apparatus 1, and is a system in which the subject 50 is radiographed in a lying condition on the plate-like member 70. In the present invention, a kind of the X-ray image output apparatus 1 used in the lying type X-ray image radiographing system is defined as the lying type X-ray image output apparatus.
As described above, a very large number of types of X-ray image radiographing systems mixedly exist. In the hospital, a demand for a high degree diagnosis and a demand for a diagnosis responsible to various conditions of a patient are increased. Therefore, since it is difficult to cope with these demand with a single type of an apparatus, there is a trend to employ plural type of diagnostic apparatus. Further, it may happens frequently that a diagnosis for a single person is conducted by using plural types of diagnostic apparatus in order to conduct the diagnosis from various aspects. However, because different type of radiographing systems using respective detecting means are used in the individually operating condition, the present condition is in the circumstances in which the operational efficiency is bad for the operator and the operator can hardly operate the system.
However, only by combining plural systems, it may be difficult to obtain an efficient reliable system. Further, there are many problems in the operability of respective systems, and it is hard to say that the system which is easily used and reliable, can be provided to the operators (a medical X-ray technician). Especially, a disadvantage that a finish of the image radiographed between systems using the different detecting means is different from each other, also occurs. If an image is captured on these conditions and the image is provided from the operator to a doctor, there may be a fear that the reliability of the diagnosis by the doctor is lowered.
In view of such the actual situations, the present invention is attained, and an object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray image radiographing system in which the operational efficiency is good for the operator and the circumstance for easy operation can be obtained.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray image radiographing system which is easily used and reliable.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray image radiographing system by which an image of a predetermined finish can be obtained, even when the different detecting means is used.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an X-ray image radiographing. system in which an installation area of the apparatus is decreased, and together with it, the introduction cost is low, and which has an extendability.
In order to solve the foregoing problems and to attain the objects, the present invention is structured as follows.
(1) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; a patient information input means for inputting the patient information; and a storage means for storing the image data outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus and the patient information inputted from the patient information input means, wherein the patient information inputted from the patient information input means is made to correspond also to the image data outputted from any one of X-ray image output apparatus in the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, and is stored in the storage means.
According to the invention described in (1), because the same patient information is made to correspond to the image data outputted from a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, and can be stored, even when the same patient is radiographed by different X-ray image output apparatus, or even when the image data of the same patient is read out by the different X-ray image output apparatus, the patient information input is completed by only one time input, and a time to input the same patient information for each of X-ray image output apparatus to be used for the radiography, can be saved.
Further, because the X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured and expanded at the lower cost. Further, because one control apparatus is sufficient for a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installaiton area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(2) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; a plurality of control apparatus to respectively control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; a patient information input means connected to at least one of the plurality of control apparatus for inputting the patient information; and a storage means for storing the image data outputted from the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus and the patient information inputted from the patient information input means, wherein the patient information inputted from the patient information input means is made to correspond also to the image data outputted from any one of X-ray image output apparatus in the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, and is stored in the storage means.
According to the invention described in (2), even when the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus are controlled by the plurality of control apparatus, because the patient information is held in common among plurality of control apparatus, and the same patient information is made to correspond to the image data outputted from the different X-ray image output apparatus and can be stored, even when the same patient is radiographed by different X-ray image output apparatus, or even when the image data of the same patient is read out by the different X-ray image output apparatus, the patient information input is completed by only one time input, and a time to input the same patient information for each of X-ray image output apparatus to be used for the radiography, can be saved.
(3) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; and the X-ray image radiographing system structured by a communication cable to connect the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus to the control apparatus, wherein the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus are successively connected onto the communication cable, and each of the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus is individually controlled by the control apparatus through the communication cable.
According to the invention described in (3), because the system is structured such that the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus are successively connected onto the communication cable, a total cable length of the communication cable can be short, and the system cost can be reduced. Further, an interface substrate on the control apparatus side can be structured by one substrate, thereby, the system cost can be further reduced. Further, because the interface of only one system may be controlled, a control program of the control apparatus is simplified, thereby, the development cost and the development load can be reduced. Further, because the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at low cost. Further, because only one control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(4) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; and the X-ray image radiographing system structured by a plurality of communication cables to connect the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus to the control apparatus, wherein the X-ray image radiographing system is structured such that one end of each of the plurality of communication cables is individually connected to each of the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus and all of the other ends of the plurality of communication cables are connected to the control apparatus, and each of the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus is individually controlled by the control apparatus through the plurality of communication cables.
According to the invention described in (4), because the system is structured such that one communication cable is allotted to one X-ray image output apparatus, the communication speed between the control apparatus and the X-ray image output apparatus is increased. Further, because it is not necessary that the specification of the communication of the X-ray image output apparatus or the specification of the communication cable to be connected, is common among all of x-ray image output apparatus, the optimum design can be made for respective X-ray image output apparatus. Further, because the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at the low cost. Further, because one control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(5) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray tubes; an X-ray generation control apparatus to control the plurality of X-ray tubes; a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from each of the plurality of X-ray tubes is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus, wherein each of the plurality of X-ray tubes and each of the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus are controlled by the X-ray generation control apparatus and the control apparatus, according to the predetermined correspondence of the X-ray tube to the X-ray image output apparatus.
According to the invention described in (5), because the X-ray tube and the X-ray image output apparatus are controlled by making them to correspond to each other, the possibility that the operator fails to make the X-ray tube correspond to the X-ray image output apparatus, can be solved. Further, a time to select both of the X-ray tube and the X-ray image output apparatus can be saved. Further, a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at the low cost. Further, because one control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(6) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray tubes; an X-ray generation control apparatus to control the plurality of X-ray tubes; a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from each of the plurality of X-ray tubes is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus, wherein, when one of the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus is selected by the control apparatus, the selected X-ray image output apparatus is controlled so that one of the plurality of X-ray tubes corresponding to the selected X-ray image output apparatus is selected by the X-ray generation control apparatus according to the predetermined correspondence, and at a predetermined timing after the X-ray irradiation from the selected X-ray tube, the control apparatus reads out the image data from the selected X-ray image output apparatus.
According to the invention described in (6), because, when one of the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus is selected, according to the predetermined correspondence, the X-ray tube to be used is automatically selected, a time to select both of the X-ray image output apparatus and the x-ray tube at the time of radiography, can be removed. Further, the possibility that the operator fails to make the X-ray tube correspond to the X-ray image output apparatus, can be solved. Further, because the image data can be automatically obtained from the selected X-ray image output apparatus, the possibility that the operator transmits the image data from the mistaken X-ray image output apparatus, can be removed. Further, because a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at the low cost. Further, because one control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(7) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray tubes; an X-ray generation control apparatus to control the plurality of X-ray tubes; a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from each of the plurality of X-ray tubes is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus, wherein, when one of the plurality of the X-ray tubes is selected by the X-ray generation control apparatus, one of the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus corresponding to the selected X-ray tube is selected by the control apparatus according to the predetermined correspondence, and the selected X-ray image output apparatus is controlled so that, at a predetermined timing after the X-ray irradiation from the selected X-ray tube, the control apparatus reads out the image data from the selected X-ray image output apparatus.
According to the invention described in (7), because, when one of the plurality of the X-ray tubes is selected, according to the predetermined correspondence, the X-ray image output apparatus to be used is automatically selected, a time to select both of the X-ray image output apparatus and the x-ray tube at the time of radiography, can be removed. Further, the possibility that the operator fails to make the X-ray image output apparatus correspond to the X-ray tube, can be solved. Further, because the image data can be automatically obtained from the automatically selected X-ray image output apparatus, the possibility that the operator transmits the image data from the mistaken X-ray image output apparatus, can be removed. Further, a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at the low cost. Further, because one control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(8) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; and a conditional input means by which any one of the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus can be selected, wherein, when any one of the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus is selected, through the conditional input means, the control apparatus controls the selected X-ray image output apparatus so that the image data is read from the selected X-ray image output apparatus.
According to the invention described in (8), because one X-ray image output apparatus can be selected in the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus by the conditional input means, it is not necessary to prepare the conditional input means or control apparatus for each of the X-ray image output apparatus, and the system can be easily structured or expanded at low cost. Further, because the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus are satisfied by one of conditional input means or control apparatus respectively, the installation area can be suppressed to the minimum. Further, because the image data can be automatically obtained from the selected X-ray image output apparatus, the possibility that the operator transmits the image data from the mistaken X-ray image output apparatus, is removed.
(9) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; and a display means for displaying the information related to the radiography, wherein, when any one of the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus is selected, the information which can specify the selected X-ray image output apparatus, or the information which can specify the kind of the selected X-ray image output apparatus, is displayed on the display means, and at a predetermined timing, the control means controls the selected X-ray image output apparatus so that the image data is read from the selected X-ray image output apparatus.
According to the invention described in (9), because, when one the X-ray image output apparatus in the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus is selected, the information which can specify the selected X-ray image output apparatus, or the kind of the selected X-ray image output apparatus, is displayed on the display means, the selected X-ray image output apparatus can be confirmed again on the display image plane. Thereby, the possibility that the operator photographs by the mistaken X-ray image output apparatus, can be deleted. Further, because a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at the low cost. Further, because one control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(10) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; and a display means for displaying choices of radiographing portion, wherein the choices of the radiographing portion displaying on the display means are determined corresponding to the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus.
According to the invention described in (10), because the choices of the radiographing portion to be displayed are determined corresponding to the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus, the operator can select the objective photographic portion in a short time, without being conscious of the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus when the radiographing portion is selected. Further, because a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at the low cost. Further, because one control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(11) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the predetermined detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; and a display means for displaying choices of radiographing direction, wherein the choices of the radiographing direction displaying on the display means are determined corresponding to a combination of the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus and the radiographing portion.
According to the invention described in (11), because the choices of the radiographing direction to be displayed are determined corresponding to a combination of the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus and the radiographing portion, when the operator selects the radiographing direction, the operator can select the objective photographic direction in a short time, without being conscious of a combination of the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus and the photographic portion. Further, because a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at the low cost. Further, because one control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(12) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the predetermined detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the plurality of the X-ray image output apparatus; an image processing means for conducting the predetermined image processing on the image data outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus; and a display means for displaying choices of the radiographing direction, wherein the content of the predetermined image processing conducted by the image processing means, is determined corresponding to any one of a combination of the radiographing portion and the radiographing direction, or a combination of the kind of the detecting means, the radiographing portion and the radiographing direction, or a combination of the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus, the radiographing portion and the radiographing direction.
According to the invention described in (12), because the image processing condition is determined corresponding to any one of a combination of the radiographing portion and the radiographing direction, or a combination of the kind of the detecting means, the radiographing portion and the radiographing direction, or a combination of the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus, the radiographing portion and the radiographing direction, the optimum image processing condition for the kind of the X-ray image processing apparatus or detecting means, the radiographing portion and the radiographing direction, can be automatically determined, and the image data with stable image quality can be always provided. Further, because a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at the low cost. Further, because a single control apparatus is sufficient for the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the installation area of the control apparatus can be suppressed to the minimum.
(13) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one of items (1) to (12), wherein, in the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus, the information by which the X-ray image output apparatus which outputted the image data, can be specified, or the kind of X-ray image output apparatus which outputted the image data, can be specified, is made to correspond to the image data and stored.
According to the invention described in (13), because the information by which the X-ray image output apparatus used in the radiographing or its kind can be specified, is made to correspond to the image data and stored, even after a long period of time has passed, the X-ray image output apparatus used for radiography can be specified at once. Specifically, in the case where the person except the operator refers to the image data, when the person discovers any failure in the image data, there is a merit that, by which X-ray image output apparatus the image data is radiographed, can be specified soon.
(14) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one of items (1) to (12), wherein at least one of the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus is a stand alone type X-ray image output apparatus whose detecting means is a solid state plane detector or a stimulative fluorescent substance, and at least one of the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus is a lying type X-ray image output apparatus whose detecting means is a solid state plane detector or a stimulative fluorescent substance.
According to the invention described in (14), because a plurality of X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, without depending on the detecting means or type of the system, the operator can easily structure or expand the system at low cost.
(15) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one item of items (1) to (4), and items (7) to (12), wherein the detecting means is a stimulative fluorescent substance plate housed in the portable type cassette, and the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus is a cassette correspondent type X-ray image output apparatus having a reading means for reading the X-ray image information from the stimulative fluorescent substance plate housed in the portable type cassette.
According to the invention described in (15), even when a plurality of sets of the cassette corespondent X-ray image output apparatus using the stimulative fluorescent substance plate are used, because these can be controlled by one control apparatus, only the X-ray image output apparatus can be increased or decreased corresponding to the radiographing frequency of the facility. Accordingly, the system can be easily structured or expanded at low cost.
(16) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one item of items (1) to (12), wherein at least one of the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus is a stand alone type or lying type X-ray image output apparatus whose detecting means is a solid state plane detector or a stimulative fluorescent substance, and at least one of the plurality of X-ray image output apparatus is a cassette correspondent type X-ray image output apparatus having the reading means for reading the X-ray image information from the stimulative fluorescent substance plate housed in the portable type cassette.
According to the invention described in (16), because an exclusive use type (stand alone type or lying type) and the cassette correspondent type X-ray image output apparatus can be controlled by one control apparatus, the system can be easily structured or expanded at low cost, without the operator being limited by the detecting means or the type of the system.
(17) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: an X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the X-ray image output apparatus; and a display means for displaying choices of radiographing direction; and a condition input means which can select or/and decide a specific radiographing direction from the choice of the radiographing direction displayed on the display means, wherein, in the choice of the radiographing direction displayed on the display means, the choice to select a plurality of radiographing directions at a time is included, and when, after the choice to select a plurality of radiographing directions at a time is selected by the condition input means, it is decided, the plurality of radiographing directions corresponding to the selected and decided choice are registered in the control apparatus.
According to the invention described in (17), because the choice which can select the plurality of radiographing directions at a time, is provided in the choice to select the radiographing direction, a time to individually select the plurality of radiographing directions, can be saved, and the selection of the radiographing direction can be completed in a short time.
(18) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: an X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the X-ray image output apparatus; and a display means for displaying choices of radiographing position or radiographing direction; and a condition input means which can select a specific radiographing region or radiographing direction from the choice of the radiographing region or radiographing direction displayed on the display means, wherein, when a plurality of the radiographing regions or radiographing directions are selected from the choice of the radiographing region or radiographing direction displayed on the display means, through the condition input means, the content of the plurality of the radiographing regions or radiographing directions is successively displayed on the display means.
According to the invention described in (18), because the content of the selected plurality of the radiographing regions or radiographing directions is successively displayed on the display means, the operator can operate while confirming always the selected content, thereby, the mistake of the operation of the operator can be prevented.
(19) The X-ray image radiographing system described in (18), wherein the system has a function to erase the content of the radiographing regions or radiographing directions successively displayed on the display means.
According to the invention described in (19), because the content of the selected plural radiographing regions or radiographing directions is successively displayed on the display image plane, and the displayed content can be erased, even when the operator mistakes the selection, the input can be simply erased. Thereby, the efficiency of the operability can be increased.
(20) The X-ray image radiographing system described in (18), wherein the system has a function to modify the content of the radiographing regions or radiographing directions successively displayed on the display means.
According to the invention described in (20), because the content of the selected plurality of radiographing regions or radiographing directions is successively displayed on the display means, and the displayed content can be modified, even when the operator mistakes the selection, the input can be simply modified. Thereby, the efficiency of the operability can be increased.
(21) The X-ray image radiographing system described in (18), wherein the system has a function to decide the content of the radiographing regions or radiographing directions successively displayed on the display means.
According to the invention described in (21), because the content of the selected plurality of radiographing regions or radiographing directions is successively displayed on the display image plane, and a function to decide the displayed content is added thereto, the operator confirms again the selected content, and can decide the selected content. Thereby, the reliability of the operation and the safety of the radiography can be increased.
(22) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: an X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the X-ray image output apparatus; and an image processing means for conducting the predetermined image processing on the image data outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus, wherein, when a pixel value of the image data outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus is the image data which is almost linear to the X-ray intensity, after the image processing means conducts the logarithmic conversion on the image data, the predetermined image processing is conducted, and when the pixel value of the image data outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus is the image data which is almost linear to the logarithm of the X-ray intensity, the image processing means does not conducts the logarithmic conversion on the image data, but the predetermined image processing is conducted.
According to the invention described in (22), because, even when any one of the X-ray image output apparatus to output the image data almost linear to the X-ray intensity, and the X-ray image output apparatus to output the image data almost linear to the logarithm of the X-ray intensity, is connected to the control apparatus, the processing can be conducted by the same image processing means, a widely usable system can be structured without being influenced by the data type of the image data.
(23) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: an X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the X-ray image output apparatus; and an image processing means for conducting the predetermined image processing on the image data outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus, wherein, after different correction processing is conducted corresponding to the kind of the detecting means, the predetermined image processing is conducted by the image processing means.
According to the invention described in (23), because, after different correction processing is conducted corresponding to the kind of the detecting means, the predetermined image processing is conducted, a widely usable system can be structured without being influenced by the kind of the detecting means.
(24) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one item of items (22) and (23), wherein at least one of the predetermined image processing conducted by the image processing means is the gradation conversion processing.
According to the invention described in (24), because, after the difference of the kind of the detecting means or the difference of the data type of the image data is corrected, the gradation conversion processing is conducted, the image data with the stable gradation characteristic, which is not influenced by the difference of the kind of the detecting means or the difference of the data type of the image data, can be provided.
(25) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one item of items (22) and (23), wherein the content of the predetermined image processing conducted by the image processing means is constant without depending on the kind of the detecting means.
According to the invention described in (25), because the constant image processing can be conducted by the image processing means without depending on the kind of the detecting means, a processing program of the image processing becomes easy, and the development cost of the processing program can be decreased, and the storage capacity necessary for storing the processing programs or processing parameters can be decreased.
(26) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one item of items (22) and (23), wherein a part of the content of the predetermined image processing conducted by the image processing means is different depending on the kind of the detecting means.
According to the invention described in (26), because a part of the content of the predetermined image processing conducted by the image processing means is changed depending on the kind of the detecting means, the image processing to decrease the difference of the kinds of the detecting means to the minimum, can be conducted corresponding to the kind of the detecting means.
(27) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one item of items (12) or (25) to (26), wherein the predetermined image processing conducted by the image processing means is at least one of the gradation conversion processing, frequency processing, and dynamic range compression processing.
According to the invention described in (27), because, for the item (12), the processing content of the gradation conversion processing, frequency processing, and dynamic range compression processing can be optimized corresponding to a combination of the kind of the detecting means, the kind of the X-ray image output apparatus, radiographing region, and photographic direction, the image data with the highest image quality can be always stably supplied. Further, for the items (25) and (26), because the image processing conducted by the image processing means is at least one of the gradation conversion processing, frequency processing, and dynamic range compression processing, the optimum image processing can be selected corresponding to the request of the operator.
(28) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (23), wherein the content of the correction processing includes at least one of the gain correction and the offset correction when the detecting means is a solid state plane detector, and when the detecting means is the stimulative fluorescent substance, at least one of a surface falling correction of a polygonal mirror used for the laser scanning means, a correction of the unevenness generated in the light conversing means for conversing the stimulation light, a correction of the uneven sensitivity proper to the stimulative fluorescent substance, and a correction of uneven sub-scanning generated in a conveying means.
According to the invention described in (28), because, after the correction processing corresponding to the kind of the detecting means, the image processing can be conducted, the finish of the image processing is increased, and the image data desirable for the operator can be provided. Further, because the correction processing is structured such that it can correspond to both of detecting means of the solid state plane detector and the stimulative fluorescent substance, the flexible system can be structured without depending on any means.
(29) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (23), wherein the content of the correction processing includes at least one of the correction of the resolution of the image data, the correction of the density resolving power of the image data, and the correction of the number of bits per one pixel of the image data.
According to the invention described in (29), because the image processing can be conducted after the attribute of the image data depending on the kind of the detecting means is corrected, the stable image quality not depending on the difference of the kind of the detecting means can be provided.
(30) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (23), (28), or (29), wherein the content of the correction processing is stored by being made correspondence to the image data.
According to the invention described in (30), because the content of the correction processing is stored by being made correspondence to the image data, the operator can confirm the content of the correction processing conducted on the image data after a time, and when any problem is found, the operator can cope with it soon.
(31) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: an X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the X-ray image output apparatus; and the image processing means for conducting the predetermined image processing on the image data outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus, wherein the difference of the characteristic of the image data generated by the difference of the detecting means or the difference of the operation of the X-ray image output apparatus is made a parameter, and the image processing means conducts the predetermined image processing according to the parameter.
According to the invention described in (31), because the difference of the characteristic of the image data generated by the difference of the detecting means is absorbed by the parameter of the image processing, the image processing can be conducted by using the same image processing program without depending on the difference of the detecting means or the difference of the operation of the X-ray image output apparatus. Thereby, the image data with the always stable image quality can be provided without depending on the difference of the detecting means or the difference of the operation of the X-ray image output apparatus, and a widely usable system can be structured without being influenced by the difference of the detecting means or the difference of the operation of the X-ray image output apparatus.
(32) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (31), wherein the parameter is at least one of a parameter relating to the resolution of the image data, a parameter relating to the density resolving power of the image data, and a parameter relating to the number of bits per one pixel of the image data.
According to the invention described in (32), because, even when the resolution of the image data, density resolving power, or the number of bits per 1 pixel, is different, the unified image processing can be conducted, the stable image quality not depending on the difference of the detecting means, or the difference of the operation of the X-ray image output apparatus, can be provided.
(33) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (31), or (32), wherein the content of the parameter is stored by being made to correspond to the image data.
According to the invention described in (32), because the content of the parameter is stored by being made to correspond to the image data, the operator can conform under which condition the image processing is conducted, after a time, and when any problems is found, the operator can cope with it soon.
(34) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (31), or (32), wherein the predetermined image processing conducted by the image processing means is at least one of the gradation conversion processing, frequency processing, and dynamic range compression processing.
According to the invention described in (34), because the image processing conducted by the image processing means is at least one of the gradation conversion processing, frequency processing, and dynamic range compression processing, the optimum image processing can be selected corresponding to the request of the operator.
(35) The X-ray image radiographing system described in items (22), (23) or (31), wherein the detecting means is the solid state plane detector or the stimulative fluorescent substance.
According to the invention described in (35), because the detecting means corresponds to the solid state plane detector or the stimulative fluorescent substance, the stable image quality can be provided to the X-ray image output apparatus using the solid state plane detector or the X-ray image output apparatus using the stimulative fluorescent substance.
(36) An X-ray image radiographing system which comprises: an X-ray image output apparatus by which, after the X-ray irradiated from the X-ray tube is detected by the detecting means, it is outputted as the digitized image data; and a control apparatus to control the X-ray image output apparatus; and a display means for displaying the image information of the image data, wherein the X-ray image radiographing system has the first display image plane to display the image data finally outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus, the second display image plane to display at least one of a patient name, patient ID number, radiographing region, corresponding to the image data displayed on the first display image plane, and radiographing direction, and the third display image plane to reduction-display a plurality of image data outputted from the X-ray image output apparatus before the image data displayed on the first display image plane.
According to the invention described in (36), because the operator can refer to and confirm the past radiography which is formed into an image, the reliability of referring and confirming operation to the past radiography and the operation efficiency can be increased.
(37) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (36), wherein the plurality of reduced image data displayed on the third display image plane is displayed in a time series to the time of any one of (1) a time at which the X-ray radiographing system receives the reserve registration of the radiography, or its equivalent time, (2) a time at which the X-ray is irradiated onto the object, or its equivalent time, (3) a time at which the image data is generated in the X-ray image output apparatus, or its equivalent time, and (4) a time at which the control apparatus receives the image data, or its equivalent time.
According to the invention described in (37), because the operator can refer to or confirm the past radiography by forming it into an image, according to the time series such as the radiographing time, the reliability of the referring and confirming operation to the past radiography and the operation efficiency can be more increased.
(38) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (36) or (37), wherein the plurality of reduction image data displayed on the third display image plane are the image data of the same patient.
According to the invention described in (38), because only the image of the same patient is formed into the image and referred to and confirmed, the possibility that the image is confused with the image of another patient, is removed, and the reliability of the referring and confirming operation and the safety can be increased.
(39) The X-ray image radiographing system described in any one of items (36) to (38), wherein the system has a function which can select an arbitrary reduction image data in the plurality of reduction image data displayed on the display image plane, and when an arbitrary reduction image data in the plurality of reduction image data is selected by the function which can select an arbitrary reduction image data, the selected reduction image data is enlarged and displayed.
According to the invention described in (39), because the image of the patient radiographed in the past time is enlarged and displayed, the referring and confirming operation of the past image can be conducted by using the finer image information, thereby, the reliability of the referring and confirming operation and the operation efficiency can be further increased.
(40) The X-ray image radiographing system described in item (22) or (36), wherein the detecting means is a solid state plane detector or stimulative fluorescent substance.
According to the invention described in (40), because the system corresponds to the solid state plane detector or stimulative fluorescent substance, the highly reliable and efficient referring and confirming operation can be conducted on the X-ray image output apparatus using the solid state plane detector, or the X-ray image output apparatus using the stimulative fluorescent substance.